


Predators

by fandom_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm gay, Liam is circumcised - Freeform, M/M, Religious Metaphors, and so are them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: Nolan discovers more about himself and Liam while trying to atone for his actions helping him patrol the woods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts).



Nolan could hear the sounds of twigs and leaves cracking under their steps, of crickets in the distance, and, with enough focus, even of exogenous frogs croaking. He could hear Liam’s heavy breathing in the cold night air, or the distant rumbling of cars. 

 

He found himself wondering how much Liam could hear that he couldn’t. 

 

Could he hear Nolan’s accelerated heartbeat? Could he pick up individual conversations happening miles away? Could he pinpoint the exact location of animals whose existence Nolan could barely notice? 

 

“Seriously, dude, you don’t have to be here.” Liam says, snapping Nolan out of his distractions. “Don’t you have better things to do?” 

 

Nolan ignored him, readying the crossbow he’d so recently learned how to wield. 

 

“Okay, if you’re  _ really _ going to be here, then we should split up.” Liam doesn’t bother masking his annoyance. “You go left, and we meet up here in an hour.” 

 

Instead of going to his assigned direction, Liam took a couple of steps closer to Nolan, positively surprising him, only to place his hands on one of his arrows and plunge it inside a tree, marking the place where they should meet. 

 

“Don’t get lost.” Liam commanded, almost as if challenging him to.

 

It had been about half an hour when Nolan heard it, and as sudden as it had started, it ended. A sound that came across as a mix of an electric saw and the simultaneous roaring of dozens of different canine species in unisound, loud and disorientating and enough to cause his senses to break apart, unable to form a coherent portrayal of his surroundings. Nolan was reduced to his knees, having lost the crossbow in surprise. 

 

He’d barely had the time to get up and find it when he saw it running towards him

 

It had a long, serpentine neck connecting its head to a large, muscular, yet scaly body that was filled with circular black spots that lined each one of its scales. With the creature’s speed, the scales blended together well enough that it seemed almost like the body of a greenish jaguar. Though he did not have time to see them, Nolan could hear the creature’s hooves hitting the ground. 

 

As he positioned himself to aim towards it, the being made its rumbling sound once again, distracting Nolan enough that he accidentally lost his grip and the arrow pierced his own stomach. 

 

The searing pain, combined with the discombobulation from the infernal creature’s sound, was almost enough for Nolan to black out, were it not for a light, whitish blur that he’d only later recognize as Liam Dunbar rushing to the creature before it attacked him. 

 

He’d watched as Liam fought it, colored spots in his vision not allowing him to recognize whether Liam’s features at the moment were human or beastly, but his strength was certainly the latter. He tore through its neck with a set of claws, distracting its head as he used his feet to gut the creature’s softer underbelly, killing it. 

 

He’d approached Nolan’s limp body, knowing better than to remove the arrow itself, and placed his fingers against the wound. In a few seconds, Nolan’s vision has cleared, being able to make out the human face of Liam Dunbar, straddling him in a way that would be awkward were it not for the fact that they’d both almost died. 

 

“What the hell was that thing?!” Liam seemed to be tensing, struggling with control. Nolan knew that had been a problem for him, but this time, he didn’t feel the urge to cower. The fear of being against a beast like Liam was… enticing. Made his heart beat faster like it did when the creature approached him, and he could never understand why but he seemed to enjoy it. 

 

“It’s the  _ bête glatissante _ ,” Nolan answered nonchalantly, trying to disguise his own mixed feelings. “I have no idea what it’s doing in the Americas, though. It’s supposed to live in Welsh forests.” 

 

“I’m taking you to Deaton,” Liam said. “And when we get there he’ll sort that out.” 

 

“Wait, the arrow.” Nolan reminded him. 

 

“We can’t remove it,” Liam said with concern in his eyes. “It’ll just make you bleed faster.” 

 

“I have something in my left pocket.” He replied, taking the small bottle with his arms. “Healing balm, long story. Just use it.” 

 

Nolan felt Liam remove the arrow, but the other boy had been sensible enough to use his abilities in order to have them share the pain, making it bearable for him. Then, as fast as he could, Liam removed his jacket and shirt, exposing his wounded torso to the cold, skin glowing almost ghostly in the light of the full moon. He quickly applied the sticky substance to the wound, a small chirping like the sound of smoke out of a kettle being heard. 

 

They stood like that for about three minutes, the wound having stopped actively bleeding, but the scarred tissue still visible, faint reddish lines across Nolan’s midsection. Once it became clear the boy wasn’t heavily debilitated, the werewolf’s face contorted in anger once  again. 

 

“Man, I can’t believe we were scared of you.” Liam said in mockery. “You’re just a massive wimp. Go home, and stop holding me back.” 

 

Liam crawled away from Nolan, and the two of them looked at each other for a few seconds, faces closer than they necessarily had to be. In a different context, Nolan might’ve followed the command, or fought Liam himself (despite the knowledge that he’d clearly lose), but he’d almost died, and the more he thought about that, the more of a thrill it gave him up. 

 

He was looking for danger. 

 

Nolan closed the distance between them, placing a soft kiss on Liam’s lips, noticing he took a bit longer than necessary to back away. Soon enough, Liam went in for another, harsher one, ravaging the boy’s mouth with his own. 

 

In that second, it became as if they couldn’t stand the thought of there being any distance between them. Nolan grinded against him, trying his best to feel the impossible, supernatural strength of Liam on him, whereas his partner placed his hands on the small of his back, pulling Nolan as close as physically possible, his claws having become exposed and  _ so  _ close to piercing through his pale, rosy skin that the thought had Nolan almost as excited as the kiss. 

 

"Nolan, you should know better than to tease a wolf on a full moon. I might lose control." Liam found himself with enough self control to split them up for the second it took him to warn him.

 

"I might  _ want _ you to lose control." Nolan confidently answers with a coy grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Nolan couldn't stop himself from staring, watching the fabric give way to the image of Liam's skin glowing under the bright moonlight. Liam could easily be described as compact, in every sense of the word, given his short stature and how much it seemed to hide. One might not thing of him as anything special, just another boy with a pretty face, but now Nolan could see just how much of a lie that would be.

He couldn't stop staring at every single one of the crevices forming in Liam's torso, wanting to trace them with his own digits, feeling every bump of his metaphorical armor, almost as much as he wanted to feel the two muscular mounts lining up each side of Liam's neck, he wanted to press against them and feel the tension that filled a true predator before striking for the prey. He wanted to feel what the harsh lines of Liam's arms would be able to do to him if they ever were to be wrapped against his throat, to feel how much larger his broad shoulders were compared to his own sickly thin frame.

As the layers of clothing all went away, he admired the pair of strong legs that sustained all the movement nature required of him, thinking the quads could almost be described as belonging to some statue from classical antiquity, were there not something inherently... active, to them. All of Liam's body was meant to take, to ravage things and leave nothing behind; he was not meant to be looked at as some mere pretty object.

“Take it off.” Liam’s voice growled with an intensity that reminded Nolan of everything he so desired and feared from this encounter, his commanding, animalistic tone being everything the boy needed to snap out of his trance and take his own pants off.

After that, Nolan had expected he’d be taken like a rag doll, a malleable, fluid body shifting like ceramic on the arms of someone, or something, stronger, but Liam had other intentions. He was going to make Nolan work for it, work for the privilege of being completely destroyed by something so perfect, so supernaturally powerful that he didn’t feel even worthy of being taken apart by it.

Liam had gestured for Nolan to begin working on his genitals, a command to which Nolan obliged without a second thought, or much thought at all. Indeed, they felt like a purifying force, Liam’s commands and desires. Clearing away all his twisted, inhumane thoughts and replacing them with simple orders, a baptism of sorts, the werewolf’s very essence dripping on his mind.

He’d come closer to the member, and he slowly placed his mouth on it, taking it very slowly, careful not to hurt Liam with his teeth, though he chastised himself for the sacrilegious thought: is it even possible to hurt such a creature, a being so much more resistant than himself?

The devious part of Nolan wanted to experiment, to take the risk, to explore the danger and feel the power of Liam Dunbar in any way he could, and that part overrode its somewhat more rational counterpart, though it wasn’t faced with much resistance. He used his teeth to scrape the sensitive skin of the underside of Liam’s circumcision scars, a remnant of something once human, of an innocence lost to the bestial nature of their act.  
He held onto it with his teeth, reminding him that Liam was still, fundamentally, human. It made him shiver a bit less, it made him brave enough to go forward, without detracting from his desire. That scar was a true liminal space between the man and the wolf, a space Nolan would do anything to inhabit.

He’d been so caught up in his own thoughts that Liam’s hissing in pain had eluded him. Nolan felt the sound fill his insides with a warm feeling, almost as if a badge of honor: he’d extracted pain from the world’s greatest predator. He couldn’t get but smile as he let go of the scar and placed the hardened penis inside his mouth once again, this time going down faster, feeling the object hit the walls of his throat as if tentatively saying “I’d love to tear this apart sometime”.

Liam didn’t regularly shave his pubes, which, to Nolan, felt like an ironic gift, a reminder of the reason he’d felt so transfixed in the first place: the danger, the wild, and the unkemptness of it, the sheer fact that it did not respond to thought. Nolan did not want to think, and his head could be quite the dark place to be in.

So he dove into the dark forest that was Liam’s body, forgetting for the longest time, of his own need to breathe. Even after the thought to remove himself and get some air had occurred to him, he remained still, testing how much longer would Liam make him remain like this, how much pleasure he could extract from him, how much more of his essence he could absorb, and the thought of martyrdom filled him with even more of an ecstasy.

Liam was not known for his patience, and he quickly began pumping Nolan’s head up by his locks of blonde hair. He’d felt betrayed, almost, disappointed at the loss of the glory of asphyxiation, but he was reminded of the fact that a god chose their martyrs, not the other way around. He felt the innate desire to be punished, to be hurt for daring to have his own thoughts when Liam was so generously giving him access to a purgatorial cleansing from his own hellish mind.

Despite that, the repetitive movement of his head’s ascension and descension felt like a ritual, cleansing in itself, a cathartic reenactment of the moment Nolan submitted to this force of nature masquerading as a teenage boy. If Nolan could, he’d perform it, again and again, in front of a larger and larger audience until every amphitheatre had been soiled by their act.

And then, with a final tug of his hair, it stopped.

“God, you’re so gorgeous.” Liam said, huffing against the cold air as he hoisted Nolan up by his head and began enveloping the taller, more lithe blonde with his own body, kissing and suckling the skin on his neck while he laid still, making it more and more accessible in a clear message for Liam to destroy him. He wanted to feel him in his truest form.

Liam had placed his fingers against Nolan’s chest, tugging at the visible reddish scar tissue in them, eliciting an uncontrolled moan from him.

“You like this?” Liam asked, trying his best not to do something Nolan might regret.

“Do it. Hurt me.” Nolan looked at him with his large blue eyes, windows to a soul he wanted replaced by Liam’s every will. Liam didn’t budge, looking at him in order to make sure it was what he wanted, and directed the two of them to a tree, pressing up against Nolan. “Please!”

Nolan had long ago let go of his pride, finding no shame in begging, nor could he, as Liam traced his claws along the scarred tissue, bringing out the blood, the light pain making every sensation around Liam a thousand times higher, an epiphany in the making. Nolan’s continuous squirming was not to shy away from the invasive cuts, but to heighten the pressure.

Liam properly inserted his clawed finger within Nolan’s now semi-opened scar, making the boy scream and wrap his legs around him, as the pain and pleasure had made it almost impossible for him to stay up on his own, even with support from the tree he was pressed against.

Nolan wanted to whine when Liam finally removed his finger from the open scar, but soon enough, Liam had placed his hands on the underside of his thighs, clawing through the soft skin with not enough strength to destroy, perhaps, but enough so that Nolan was completely taken by the sensation.

The feeling of the claws ripping against his skin dwarfed everything else about Nolan’s surroundings, and he felt as if for those precious seconds, he had the sensitivity of a werewolf, his body reduced to the spots where Liam scratched against him. Everything else melted away and Nolan felt as if he were dissolving within those hands, liquifying and becoming a part of the powerful creature taking him.

There was nothing certain other than Liam and the sensation of his nailing, he was the rock that made up Nolan’s entire universe. It’s possible he might’ve been screaming, but at that point he wouldn’t know. He’d wanted to tempt Liam, but now he’d unleashed the wolf, and there was no going back. He might as well go along for the ride.

Nolan sensed a shift, eventually, as Liam gradually lost his willingness to take it slow and the semblance of control he still maintained for his sake. He took Nolan’s limp body and violently turned him, his vision turned into purple spots at the unforeseen motion, vertigo heightening everything. He was now facing the tree, his left cheek pressing up against it as Liam placed his hands on his ass.

“You’re… prepared for this?” Liam’s voice asked in a caring, if confused tone. He’s noticed the presence of a plastic black object on his hole.

Nolan couldn’t answer, he could only produce a drawn-out, loud whine that he could only hope would rule Liam up again. Thankfully, it seemed to work.

“So…” Liam began, the pause bringing up the tension of the moment and the embarrassment cruising through Nolan’s reddish ears making his own genitals throb. “As soon as it crosses your perverted brain that you could follow me into the woods at night under the pretense of helping me patrol, you prepped yourself, huh?”

Nolan whined again, but Liam pressed his fingers into his mouth and against his lower jaw, tugging hard and scratching his face against the tree bark.

“Use your words, Nolan.” Liam instructed him, with a mocking little tone that was intended to make him feel like he was in preschool again, just a naughty boy who was definitely in desperate need of guidance.

“Yes.” He said, grateful that he couldn’t see Liam’s face right now, but there was no point in denying it.

“You can’t do that.” Liam said authoritatively, cupping the cheeks of Nolan’s backside with his animalistic, large hands, and pressing. “You can’t play tricks on me, you’re mine. Which means these dirty games are over.”

The words were gradually turning into growls, and Nolan felt a warmth, not from embarrassment, but from pride, coasting through his veins. The creature had finally claimed him, he could finally rest for the night.

But Liam wasn’t done. He’d casually removed the plug from Nolan’s butt, placing two digits inside to finish the minimal preparation still necessary and, in what felt like forever to the frail boy, inserted himself on him.

“Yours.” That was the last word Nolan could bring himself to say before the carnal, uncontrolled thrusts of the beast that inhabited Liam Dunbar brought him to the edge of consciousness.

 

 


End file.
